New Kind of Beginning
by k-tiraam
Summary: //A DBZ & IY Xover//AU// Kagome is remembering her times with Goku, from their childhood to their present time. /Goku x Kagome/two-parted fic/after the Cell-saga/un-beta-read/ CHANGED PEN-NAME!
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: _Dragonball Z_** and its characters are properties of Toriyama Akira, Bird Studio, Viz Communications Inc., etc. **_Inuyasha_** and its characters are properties of Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Inc., Viz Communication Inc., Sunrise, etc. I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for fan entertainment and the fans around the world! **However, I do own this story.**

**Writer's note:** Goodness, long time no see! I haven't been much of an active writer lately… Sorry for that, the lack of inspiration, writer's blocks and laziness, not a good combination. XP Let's just say that I will write whenever I feel like. Okay? Okay. And now, I feel like to write! XD A crossover fic! My first **_DBZ x IY crossover_**! For some reason, my love for **_DBZ_** has returned and I still love **_Inuyasha_**… So, why not make a crossover out of them? ((grins))

Also, I would thank couple of authors here, who've also wrote good **_DBZ x IY crossover_** fics! They've inspired to write this as well!

Again, apologizes to all the readers of "_Demon-Priestess"_. I've lost my interest on the fic. Reason? There's no actual reason. I just got bored with it. No inspirations to continue with it.

**Pairings:** Goku x Kagome + others

**Rating: K+**

**Category: Romance, adventure, action, AU, crossover**

**Fiction note:** A DBZ & IY CROSSOVER! Therefore, this fic is going to be complete AU. Let's say that before meeting Chichi, Goku met Kagome first when he was a kid. As for Kagome, well, she won't be going to Sengoku jidai. This fic starts after defeating Cell and Goku didn't get killed from Cell's blast. This fic MAY seem weird because of the changes in it, so try to bare it, okay?

Also, this fic is un-beta-read. Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors.

**Warning:** Slight anti-Chichi-fandom… I just don't like Chichi… not one bit. There are some good about her, but I think Chichi is most of the time a bit… bitchy and selfish.

**Summary:** Kagome is remembering her times with Goku, from their childhood to their present time.

* * *

A Dragonball Z & Inuyasha Crossover Fanfiction

"**New Kind of Beginning"  
Part 1**

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2006

* * *

Kagome watched with interest as the two last remaining _saiyajin_ – Vegeta and her husband Goku – sparred at Bulma's place. Oh, but it wasn't one of their actual fights. More like a friendly fight, at least in Goku's part it was. Kagome could see from Vegeta's face that he was serious about their spar. It all happened because Goku stole some of Vegeta's food from the _saiyajin no ouji's_ plate, which angered Vegeta and he punched Goku across the Brief family's garden.

They have kept going on with their "spar" for half an hour until Bulma finally growled in frustration and lost her patience. "That's IT, Vegeta! You better stop this right now or else I **will** rip your precious gravity chamber into PIECES! You hear me, vegetable head!"

Vegeta heard her and turned around sharply to growl back at her. "You touch the gravity chamber, and you're dead, _onna_!"

Bulma didn't look concerned about the threat. "Yeah, yeah! Whatever, Vegeta! Just, stop fighting Goku-kun! There's still plenty of food back inside!" The blue-haired woman huffed in annoyance and glanced at the giggling Kagome next to her. "Mou, Kagome… why didn't you do anything?"

Kagome shrugged. "I thought it was fun to watch them fight like this. I don't know about Vegeta-san, but Goku seemed to have fun fooling around a bit with him."

Bulma chuckled. "Yeah, it sure looked like that in Goku-kun's part. Oh well, I better ask the droids to bring out more food for those two. You want to come along, Kagome?"

Just when she was about to give her answer to the heiress of Capsule Corp, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up from the ground. Kagome let out a mild yelp of surprise, which soon changed into gentle sound of giggling and joy as Goku spun her around a bit. "Goku!"

"I guess you won't be coming after all, Kagome," the blue-haired woman winked slyly at her friend, "Well, I'll be going then. Be right back soon."

Goku set Kagome down, nuzzling his nose against her hair and taking in the sweet scent of her shampoo – the scent of fresh lilies. "Sorry Kagome. I couldn't help it." Goku grinned widely.

Kagome pouted at him, her eyes shining with mirth. "Mou…"

Goku kept nuzzling his face against hers, breathing in her scent.

"Hey, Goku!" Krillin yelled out to capture his long time friend's attention interrupting their moment.

Kagome gasped sharply and as for Goku, he looked over his shoulder in puzzlement for a second before his face broke into wide smile. "Krillin! Hiyah!" He had his hand over Kagome's shoulder, leading her to Krillin.

"Oops. I seemed to interrupt something, huh?" Krillin scratched his head in embarrassment.

Kagome blushed slightly, "It's alright, Krillin."

"Ah, well. How've you two been lately? After the battle against Cell and all?"

"All is good, Krillin. We have been relaxing most of the time and sometimes I spar with Gohan." Goku smiled widely with a child-like innocence on his face.

"Good to hear that, Goku." Krillin grinned.

"Well, I will leave the two of to talk. I'm going to sit on a chair." Kagome patted on Goku's chest.

"Ah! You need a hand, Kagome? Let me…"

"No need, Goku. I'm quite alright. And so is **he**." Kagome pointed at her slightly round belly with a smile.

"My gosh, Kagome. It's starting to show off!" Krillin exclaimed in surprise. "Say, how do you know it's a boy, anyways?"

Kagome giggled. "A mother's institution." Kagome gave them a slight wave and went to sit. She exhaled in relief. She wasn't exactly telling the truth to Goku and Krillin. Her ankles were a bit sore from standing up still. She wriggled her feet free of her shoes and rubbed her ankles a bit. Leaning back against her seat, Kagome watched as the two childhood friends talked, remembering their past and their adventures together.

As they talked, Kagome's own thoughts also wandered off to her memories. Back to her childhood, at the time when she used to live with her uncle the Ox King and her cousin, Chichi.

Ah, those were the days…

* * *

"Mou, I wonder where can I find the home of uncle's famous Mutenrooshi-sensei? Uncle could've given me some more details about the direction. "Forward to the beach", he said. Humph." Eleven-year-old Kagome murmured thoughtfully, looking at the map before her for a second, before letting out a sigh of defeat. "I'm lost. This is one "battle" I can't fight. Finding the right direction."

Kagome was wearing a red and white sleeveless Chinese shirt with matching red wristbands and black pants, her black shoes matched with her outfit. Half of her shoulder-lengthened and midnight-black hair was held back in a ponytail while the rest of her hair was loose. Unlike her relatives, she refused to wear any armor or anything revealing like the one her cousin, Chichi was wearing. Or anything as embarrassing as the one her uncle Ox King has on. Kagome shuddered.

"Well, looks like I don't have any choices here. Gotta keep on moving now." Kagome folded the map and stuffed it back into her tiny backpack. After she walked couple of feet forward, she heard someone approaching her from behind. Kagome became alert and went to her self-defending position to fight anything that is life-threatening to her. But what she saw before her, made her gapped in amazement.

"Oi!" The boy with a monkey tail on a yellow cloud shouted out. "Are you Chichi?"

"Eh? Err, no! I'm Kagome…"

"Ooh? So you're Kagome? Well… your dad, Ox King…"

"He's not my dad. He's my uncle." Kagome corrected him.

"Well, he asked me to find you and help you out… but I don't see this Chichi-person anywhere…" The boy scouted out for the other girl from his cloud.

Kagome couldn't help but to stare at the strange boy before her, riding on a cloud, nonetheless! And he has a tail as well! Not to mention his hair looked like a bird's nest to her, black and wild as if it hadn't been brushed for every long time. He was wearing dark blue clothes and on his back there was the _Nyoibo_-stick.

"Anoo… who are you? You seem to know my name and my relatives, but I don't know you."

"Oh! I'm Son Goku!" The boy grinned widely with his hands wrapped behind his head.

"Nice to meet you, Goku-kun." Kagome smiled back to him. "So… you're going to help me to find Mutenrooshi-sensei?"

"Yep! I know where to find him! I met him before! C'mon! Hop onto Kin-to-un!"

Kagome poked at the cloud, which seemed to tickle the yellow cloud. "Can it really carry me?"

"Sure! If you got a pure heart then it can carry you!"

"Oh!" Kagome's eyes widened with joy. "Then there won't be any problem to me!" Kagome hopped onto the cloud and sat down next to Goku.

"Hehehee! You're nice! Okay, let's go then Kin-to-un! To Mutenrooshi's house!" Goku cheered up the cloud to go top speed and Kagome hold onto him so she wouldn't fall of the cloud. "By the way… are you a girl?"

* * *

Kagome giggled at the memory of Goku's innocent question. Boy, was he a clueless boy back then. Couldn't even notice the different between a girl and a boy.

They did find the famous Mutenrooshi and asked for his help to put out the fire on her uncle's home. When that was done, Kagome made a decision of her lifetime then.

* * *

"What? Kagome-hun, are you sure about this? Your momma won't like this one bit." The gigantic man bowed down to stare into his niece grey-blue eyes.

"I'm sure, uncle. I want to go with Goku-kun and the others! I want to see the world with my own eyes! Please, uncle… I want to go…" Kagome gave the begging look to him. "I promise, I will be careful… you know that I'm strong to take care of myself!"

Ox King scratched his neck helplessly while Chichi frowned at her cousin. "Well… sure thing, Kagome-hun. If you really think you can take care of yourself…"

"Yay! Thank you, uncle!" Kagome hopped up and down before jumping at her uncle, giving him a big hug in gratitude.

"Hey! How come Kagome can go and I don't?" Chichi complained, frowning at her father.

"Oh, no! You aren't going anywhere, Chichi-hun! You still got lot to learn about martial arts! Kagome, on the other hand, have been training martial arts much longer than you have!"

"Really?" Mutenrooshi stepped forward. "Say, little girl, who is your master in martial arts?"

"Well… my father was before he died. Higurashi Shigure."

"Ooh? Him? You're his daughter? My, my… your father was one of the greatest fighters, next to me, of course." Mutenrooshi coughed with pride.

Kagome sweated along with Bulma and Oolong. '_Yeah right…'_

"You will come with us, Kagome? Cool! C'mon then! Let's go!" Goku grabbed onto her right wrist and pulled her on top of Kin-to-un. Kagome let out a tiny "eep" when she was pulled in.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Bulma shrieked and hopped on their vehicle, which was given to them by Ox King.

* * *

'_What adventure it was… looking for those dragonballs… seeing other places and meeting new people. It surprised me when Goku changed into that giant ape. But at least we managed to change him back to normal again… or something like that. But I've to admit, I miss good old adventures like those. Hmm, maybe we should've a family trip together someday…'_ Kagome rubbed her round belly thoughtfully. '_After this little one has born into the Son family.'_

* * *

After finding the dragonballs and seeing Shenlong the eternal dragon for the first time, Kagome and Goku went to Mutenrooshi to become strong and learn more about martial arts. At Mutenrooshi's place, they met Krillin and became friends with him. Back then, Krillin had a crush on Kagome but Kagome being a clueless girl, had no ideas about it.

They became strong from Mutenrooshi's silly trainings and as a final test of their strengths; all three of them were signed into the World's Strongest Tournament. Kagome did get to finals, but she lost as she fought against slightly stronger female martial artist, Tsubaki.

But that fight gave her another opportunity to become strong.

"Ugh…" Kagome wobbled her way to Goku and Krillin. "I lost…"

"You did great there, Kagome!" Goku cheered her up as he went to help out his friend.

"Yeah! You really held your ground against her! An adult woman!" Krillin praised her.

Kagome smiled sweetly at her friends. "Thanks, you guys."

"Indeed, you did well, young girl."

"Eh?" All three of them turned to look at the direction where the old woman's voice came.

The old woman in her sixties smiled thoughtfully at Kagome. She had an eye patch on her right side and dressed into a white gi and a red hakama, which reminded Kagome of a shrine priestess' outfit.

"Anoo…" Kagome started, staring at the old woman in puzzlement.

"Forgive me, child. Where are my manners? My name is Kaede and I'm a miko."

"A miko?" Goku asked.

"Yes. I'm a shrine priestess who watches over a shrine, protects and helps people."

"You, ma'am? But… aren't you old for that?"

"Krillin! Mutenrooshi-sensei is old as well!" Kagome scolded at her bald friend. "And show some respect!"

"Oops! I'm sorry!" Krillin bowed down in apology.

Kaede chuckled, amused about the three friends. "As I was about to say, I would like you to become my apprentice, young girl."

"Eeh? M-me?" Kagome pointed at herself, as Goku and Krillin gapped both at Kagome and Kaede in amazement.

"Yes. I can see you have potential to become stronger and become a miko as well. I can feel your hidden power deep inside you."

All three of them were speechless, their eyes wide and mouths wide open. "Wow." They managed to say out together.

Kagome agreed to go with Kaede but only if she could stay at the tournament to watch its end. Besides, she wanted to see Goku's fight against Jackie Chun. There was something about the old man that seemed familiar to her, but she shrugged it off her mind and kept watching the tournament with Krillin.

In the end, Goku lost his fight with Jackie Chun but that didn't matter to the audience. Sure, they managed to destroy most of the arena, since Goku transformed into a giant ape again. But they did give the audience a good fight and a great show. Kagome also thought that Goku fought bravely.

"Hey, Goku-kun! You did great!" Kagome jumped at the boy, hugging him close.

"Hehehee! Thanks, Kagome!" Goku hugged back.

"Well… I'm afraid this is goodbye for now. I'll be going with Kaede-sama."

"Already? Aren't you going to say 'goodbye' to Mutenrooshi?"

"Yeah, well…"

"Oh? What is going on here?" Speak of the devil.

"Mutenrooshi-sensei! Where were you? We didn't see you anywhere at the end of Goku's fight!" Krillin wondered.

"Well, I was in the middle of the crowd so it's no wonder you couldn't see me there." The turtle hermit explained.

"Ah, I see."

"Now then, what is talk about Kagome leaving, huh?" Mutenrooshi leaned forward at the youngsters for better explanation.

"She's coming with me to my home, Mutenrooshi." Kaede spoke out behind the turtle hermit, which made him jump in surprise and turn around.

"Ka-Kaede! Lo-long time no see, eh?"

"Hmm… Indeed, Mutenrooshi… still as dirty-minded as before, eh?"

"W-who? Me? No! Why do you think like that?"

Kaede stared at him with suspicious look in her eye. To which, Mutenrooshi coughed in embarrassment, his withered cheeks turned slightly pink.

"No matter. Come along, Kagome, let us leave now." Kaede was about to go ahead when suddenly Kagome stopped her, yet again asking if they could stay to celebrate their first experience at the World's Strongest Tournament. Kaede, being kind-hearted old lady, agreed to it and went to eat with Kagome and her friends. When the celebration was over, it was time for the friends to say goodbye.

Not only Kagome but also Goku wanted to leave to look for his grandpa Gohan's four-stared dragonball.

* * *

"Hey, _okaasan_? What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Oh! Gohan! You startled me. I was just thinking something, that's all. Now, why are you here? Weren't you with Piccolo-san just few minutes ago?" Kagome chuckled and blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Well, I was. But I came to look for you. Bulma asked me to."

"Oh? Is something wrong?"

"Well… she said that Chichi is driving her crazy and she needed someone else to talk with." Gohan chuckled in a same way like his father does.

"That Chichi… she seemed to have changed a lot since the day I beat her at the World Strongest Tournament."

"Oh? Was Chichi-obasan different back then?"

"Well… A bit, but what was because… Oh, let's just say we **both** were interested on a same person…" Kagome winked at her firstborn.

Gohan blinked for few times clueless of what she was talking about, but then he realized and gapped at his mother. "W-what? No way! Otousan?"

"Bingo!" Kagome smiled knowingly at him.

**To be continued… **

* * *

**Translations: **

**1. saiyajin -** a Saiyan  
**2. saiyajin no ouji -** prince of Saiyans  
**3. –kun -** a suffix used for people of equal/younger age and equal (social) standing  
**4. onna -** woman  
**5. mou -** a mild curse, or an expression of frustration or anger; drat, rats, geez, gawd  
**6. –san -** a polite suffix meaning Mr. Miss or Mrs.  
**7. sensei -** master, teacher  
**8. oi! -** hey!  
**9. anoo -** an interjection; well, um  
**10. gi -** a tunic-like garment, worn with a _hakama_ with the tails tucked in  
**11. hakama -** a wide-legged pants  
**12. miko -** a priestess   
**13. –sama -** a more respectful (even reverent) version of –san; means lady, ma'am, mistress, lord, master or sir.  
**14. okaasan -** mother  
**15. obasan -** aunt  
**16. otousan -** father

* * *

Started: August 9, 2006  
Finished: August 11, 2006

* * *


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: _Dragonball Z_** and its characters are properties of Toriyama Akira, Bird Studio, Viz Communications Inc., etc. **_Inuyasha_** and its characters are properties of Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Inc., Viz Communication Inc., Sunrise, etc. I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for fan entertainment and the fans around the world! **However, I do own this story.**

**Writer's note:** I can't write any one-shots anymore… T.T At least any SHORT one-shots! Again, I had to cut the "one-shot" into two-parted fic. ((mumbles)) I'm loosing my touch here… honestly.

**Pairings:** Goku x Kagome + others

**Rating: K+**

**Category: Romance, adventure, action, AU, crossover**

**Fiction note:** A DBZ & IY CROSSOVER! Therefore, this fic is going to be complete AU. Let's say that before meeting Chichi, Goku met Kagome first when he was a kid. As for Kagome, well, she won't be going to Sengoku jidai. This fic starts after defeating Cell and Goku didn't get killed from Cell's blast. This fic MAY seem weird because of the changes in it, so try to bare it, okay?

Also, this fic is un-beta-read. Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors.

**Warning:** Slight anti-Chichi-fandom… I just don't like Chichi… not one bit. There are some good about her, but I think Chichi is most of the time a bit… bitchy and selfish.

**Summary:** Kagome is remembering her times with Goku, from their childhood to their present time.

* * *

A Dragonball Z & Inuyasha Crossover Fanfiction

"**New Kind of Beginning"  
Part 2**

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2006

* * *

Kagome didn't enter into the second World's Strongest Tournament but when she became 16-year-old, she entered into the tournament once again. So did Goku and to her surprise, her cousin Chichi.

"Kagome-chan? Is that you?" A young woman's voice came from behind her as Kagome was signing into the tournaments. Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw Bulma standing there with the rest of the gang – some new and old faces.

"Ah, Bulma-chan! Hey! It's good to see you again!"

"It's good to see **you**, Kagome-chan! Long time no see, ne? Could you mind to tell me, where on earth did you run off to? I mean, you weren't with the guys and you didn't come with me to the Capsule Corp…" Bulma wondered as she had a good look at Kagome, who has dressed into grass green and yellow Chinese shirt with short sleeves and black pants. Her hair had grown longer since her childhood, which was in a high ponytail reaching to her middle back.

"Well… I went to the mountains, far from here, to train under Kaede-sama's guidance to become a _miko_." Kagome smiled.

"A _miko_? Wow… a shrine priestess? So, why are you here? I mean, aren't the _miko_ suppose to be peaceful and something like that?"

"They are, but they are also fighters and protectors of humankind. Kaede-sama thought it would be best for me to try out my new strength at the tournament. Besides, I've missed you guys so much. I've finished my training with Kaede-sama so… I thought it was the good time for me to return home."

Bulma smiled at her young friend, before hugging her in greeting. "It's good to see you, Kagome-chan."

"Same here, Bulma-chan."

"Hey, Bulma, aren't you gonna give **us** the chance to say "hello" to Kagome?"

Kagome laughed cheerfully at her short friend. "Krillin-kun! It's so good to see you!" Kagome hugged him.

Krillin laughed along with Kagome, hugging her back. "It's good to see you too, Kagome! My gosh, you've grown taller than me as well! Oh, why me…?"

Kagome giggled at Krillin's humorous look on his face.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked over Krillin at the direction of a young man's voice, and saw very grown-up Goku before her. '_Oh my… he's so tall now! And quite… handsome too…'_ Kagome blushed slightly but kept her eyes on Goku who walked toward her. "H-hey Goku-kun… It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Kagome. Hey, your hair had grown and so have you! But still, you're shorter than me." Goku grinned and without any warnings, he took her into his arms, hugging her. This only made Kagome's face turn into deep red but to her surprise, a hue of light pink appeared over Goku's face as well. So light that it was almost invisible to her. (The poor man didn't understand why his face felt so hot when he took Kagome into his arms.)

"So," Goku set her down, "are you going to enter the tournament?"

"Silly… I already signed into the tournament. If you want to enter, you better do it now before they closes down the reception and won't let anymore fighters in."

"Yikes! Aw man! Thanks for the warning, Kagome! Gotta go then! See you inside!" Goku rushed with the rest of the gang.

"Well, Kagome-chan, I will wish you good luck. Show those big headed men what women are really made of!" Bulma cheered for her.

"Thanks, Bulma-chan! I'm gonna need all the luck I can get right now. I can sense Goku's power within him… his and the others' as well… This is going be quite a challenge for me." Kagome smirked slightly as she said "bye" to Bulma and the others and when inside where she met the guys. Goku introduce her to Tenshinhan who fought against Goku before and Chaozu, Tenshinhan's little friend.

"Why, hello, cousin."

Kagome blinked and looked to the right, finding herself face to face with Chichi. "Aah? Chichi? You're here as well?"

"That's right, Kagome. I also entered into this tournament, after I heard from 'tousan about your entering in as well."

"Eh? But… why?" Kagome wondered.

Chichi frowned at the guys for a moment and then took a hold on Kagome's arm, leading her away from them to talk privately. "To get a chance to fight **you**."

"Me? Why on earth for, Chichi? What did I do to you to make you fight me?"

Chichi's frown deepened and she looked over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome blinked but followed Chichi's gaze to… Goku. "What does Goku-kun has to do with you need to fight me?"

"Because you got to be with him when **I** wanted to be with him! When I saw him for the first time, my heart beat faster than it normally did… and I knew that he was the one for me... With whom I would be married to…"

"Chichi…"

"So we are going to fight about who will get to be with him!" Chichi harshly whispered so none of the guys could hear them talk about Goku.

"Are you mad? Goku-kun isn't a **thing**!" Kagome whispered equally harsh as Chichi did. "He's my friend! I wouldn't do anything like this to hurt his feelings! Treating him as if he is a toy to win over!"

"If you don't survive to the finals to fight me… then you're a looser, Kagome… and I will win Goku's heart for myself, one way or another." Chichi smirked at her.

Kagome stared at her cousin. '_What on earth have happened to you, Chichi? You weren't like this before… then again, 4 years away from uncle and her… anyone can change in that time.'_ Kagome looked at Goku who was talking with Tenshinhan about something. '_Even Goku…'_

Kagome sighed in annoyance, frowning slightly at Chichi. "Alright then. You're on. But I will not only do this for Goku-kun, but also help you to become **you** again. I don't know what happened to you Chichi past these years… but I don't know you anymore. You've change, a lot, in a way I don't like. You used to be nice girl back then."

"Save your sweet talk for later, Kagome. There is no need for talk like that on the arena." Chichi hmph'ed and walked away from Kagome with her nose upwards. Kagome stared at her back, disappointed at her cousin's behaviour before she went back to her friends.

"Hey, Kagome, you feeling alright? You look a bit down for some reason…" Goku stared into her face.

"Ah? Oh! I'm fine, Goku-kun, thanks for asking!"

"You sure? Maybe you should rest before they start…" Goku thought out loud.

Kagome was touched by Goku's concern. She patted on his shoulder convincing him that she was alright. "I'm fine, Goku-kun. Really. I had a little argument with my cousin, Chichi."

"Chichi? Who's she?" Goku blinked at her.

Kagome fell down, her leg twitching uncontrollably. But soon she jump up from the floor, staring at Goku. "Don't you remember? She's my cousin! You met her once, when you looking for the dragonball from my uncle's home area! When you met me for the first time!"

Goku titled his head to the left and then hit his fist on his open palm. "Oh yeah! Now I remember. She dressed up funny."

She just couldn't keep her face serious around Goku and began to giggle at her old friend's honest comment. For some reason, the sound of her giggle made Goku scratch the back of his head blushing slightly – he still didn't understand why he felt like this now that he was with Kagome.

All of them got to the finals, except for Chaozu who got knocked off from the first round. The atmosphere at the tournament was full of excitement, people were cheering for their favourite fighters, waiting for a good show from them. Kagome felt the same way until it was her turn to enter into the arena. With her challenger, Chichi.

"Oh man, now **this** is gonna be one heck of a cat-fight!" Yamcha said.

"Eh? I don't see any cats around here, Yamcha… it's just Kagome and the other girl…" Goku titled his head in puzzlement.

"…. It's just a matter of speech, Goku…" Krillin told him.

"Oh."

Both of them kept staring at each other, vary of each other. Kagome was feeling more disappointed than angry, unlike Chichi who kept glaring at her. Kagome sighed. '_This is gonna be interesting… I wonder how hard Chichi had trained herself… I know that I went through a hard training at Kaede-sama's place…'_

"Chichi… Please understand that no matter what happens after this, I still think of you as part of my family. Heck, you **are** family. I just don't understand your behaviour about all of this!"

Chichi's glare deepened. "Shut up and fight me!" With that, Chichi made the first move right after the judge gave them the permission to fight. "You took something that might have been mine!"

"Woah!" Kagome dodged the kick aimed at her by bending herself backwards. She quickly got away from Chichi by flipping over and over forward, to the other side of the arena for a safe distant, before attacking Chichi with one of her own attacks with her hands. Chichi blocked them with ease before jumping over Kagome and kicked her in the back.

"Uff!" Kagome managed to stop herself from falling off the arena in the nick of time, heading back to Chichi and sweeping her leg to make Chichi fall down.

"Oh man… Look them go!" Krillin said in awe. "Both of them are good fighters!"

"Yeah, outstanding." Tenshinhan agreed.

"Hmm… No. Kagome's holding back." Goku spoke out.

"Eh?" Krillin stared at his friend. "What? Kagome's holding back? But why?"

Goku folded his hand over his chest, looking thoughtful and interested of the fight before him. "I think she's testing her cousin's strength. Kagome isn't using all her strength in their fight. I can sense her true power within her. Whatever she has been doing all this time, it made her even stronger than we were as kids."

"You don't say…?" Krillin mumbled out and turned his attention back the fighting arena.

Meanwhile, the women had their hands locked together, both of them struggling with their strengths going back and forth. With Chichi snarling at Kagome and Kagome remaining as calm as she was before the fight, frowning slightly. Soon enough, Kagome had enough of this and pushed herself forward, making Chichi to step backwards and letting go of Kagome. Kagome jumped back to stand in her defense, with her right hand back readying herself to strike and her left hand was in front of her to protect herself from Chichi's possible attacks.

"Chichi, come to your senses! Give up! You're only going to tire yourself if you keep on going on like this! You aren't thinking clearly!"

"It's none of your concerns, Kagome! Just fight me!" Chichi ran at Kagome, ready strike again but Kagome was ready. It only took her few seconds to gather enough energy into her left hand. She held it high above her head and then rapidly swept it downwards, creating a pressure wind to send Chichi away from her with a force, and off the arena. Chichi crash landed onto the grass, her spinning slightly from the fall.

"And the winner of this round is **Kagome**!" The judge screamed out loud and the audience cheered with him. Kagome panted few times relaxing herself and went to the edge of the arena where Chichi was.

"Chichi," Kagome held her hand out to her, "You were great during the fight."

Chichi stared at Kagome's face and then at her hand, but refused to take a hold of it, making it clear to Kagome that she could stand up without a help. Chichi cleaned herself from dirt and dust and was face to face with Kagome, her frown over her face easing up a little.

"Yeah, you fought well also, Kagome." She may looked like she was accepting her defeat, but Kagome could see from her eyes that Chichi was heartbroken from their fight.

"Chichi…" Kagome sighed; giving her cousin understanding smile but the said woman couldn't stand it and walked away. Kagome could've gone after her if it weren't for Goku and the others coming out in a rush to say their congratulations to her.

* * *

"Wow… you mean Chichi-obasan used to fight as well? Why did she stop fighting?" Gohan asked as he and Kagome went to get something to eat and drink.

"Yeah, it was a shame that she quit fighting and became more focus on a normal life. But a year after the tournament, she finally came to visit us before your otousan and I got married."

"Say 'kaasan? How did you get married? I know you went the same ways with 'tousan but you didn't tell me when did you decided to get married? From the sound of how 'tousan acted around you, he was clueless of his own feelings about you."

"True. At first he was… but in time, he began to understand them," Kagome winked knowingly at her son.

"Err… I don't know if I want to hear about it…"

"No, you don't have to. Now then, let's get going before your 'tousan and Vegeta will eat up all the food." Kagome pushed her son forward. '_But I sure remember it really well…'_

* * *

"Kagome! I found one!" Goku shouted out when he came up to the surface, holding out a dragonball. He looked at it and then frowned slightly. "Nope. No four stars in it. Only two stars…"

"Well, we will find the four-stared dragonball sooner or later. So far we got," Kagome took a quick peek at the dragonballs next to her, "Three of them. And that would make the fourth one."

"Aa." Goku stepped out of the water, wearing only his boxers on him. The young man shook his head like a dog shakes after coming out of the water, wetting Kagome in progress as well.

"Ack! Goku-kun! Quit it!"

Goku grinned widely and sat down next Kagome, taking one of her home-made _onigiri_ and enjoying the taste of it. "Man, this tastes great!"

"Glad that you enjoy them, you've almost gobbled up the most of them by yourself."

"Oops. Sorry, I was so hungry… Hey, I know!" Goku gobbled up the last of the _onigiri_ and headed for the lake again. "I will catch something for to eat!" With a whoop of joy, Goku dived into the lake again.

"Goku-kun… everything is a game to him," she chuckled at Goku's childish behaviour. Then again, that was one of his personalities she loved about. "Goku-kun," Kagome sighed dropping her elbows over her knees and leaning into her hands. Just when she was about to feel relaxed, the ground trembled. Second after second, the trembling became stronger and stronger. "What on earth?" Kagome stood up and looked around. A loud roar was more than enough to answer her question, also the falling trees far from her and the flock of birds above her. Something big was heading to her way. "This isn't good… not good at all." Kagome went to her defense stance.

A huge meat-eating dinosaur, taller than the trees around her, came into her view, shaking the ground beneath her feet, almost knocking her over with such force. Kagome wasn't so sure if she could defend herself but she had to try if the dinosaur decides to make a snack out of her. The dinosaur let out a roar before charging forward Kagome. It was pretty clear that he had her as his prey now.

Kagome jumped away to avoid the sharp teeth, blasting an energy-blast of her own at him to scare him away. It didn't have any effect on the dinosaur. Kagome let her guard down for a second for the dinosaur to whip his tail at her, knocking her into the ground, injuring her. The dark-haired woman didn't even have a chance to scream in pain when she hit to the ground but she could feel the pain run through her body. '_This isn't good… so much… pain… ngh… C'mon Kagome… you have to get up…'_

"You leave her alone!"

Kagome managed to lift her head up a little to see Goku in his famous stance, his hands cupped together gathering energy into them. "G-Go…ku…"

"Kaaaa….meeeee….haaaa….meeeee….HAAAAA!" Goku shouted out as he let loose the mass of energy at the dinosaur, making him to fly away from Kagome and across the forest towards the mountains far away. Goku remained at his stance for a moment before he snapped out of his sudden rage and ran to Kagome whose whole body ached and was unable to move. "Kagome! Oi, Kagome! Daijoubu no ka?"

"Ngh… well… I've been better… ow! My whole body aches… I can't move…"

"Hang on, Kagome! I will get some of the sensu beans I got from Korin! They will heal you up in no time!" Goku rushed back to his discarded clothes to look for the bagful of sensu beans. He found and went quickly back to Kagome. He helped her out a bit, carefully lifting her head up to his knee and holding the bean before her mouth. "Here, eat it Kagome. Then you will all better again."

Kagome took the bean into her mouth, crushing it into pieces. As soon as she swallowed it down, she felt all better. No, better than new! She blinked her eyes twice and sat up from Goku's knee, staring at her body, which was free of scars and wounds now. "Wow… this is really amazing…"

Suddenly, she felt Goku's arms around her, pulling her back to him. His face was over her shoulder, nuzzling the hair on her neckline. Kagome shivered from such a movement but not from disgust. It was other than that more positive way.

"I don't know why I did that… all I knew was that I had to save you, to protect you from harm. I felt like… if I didn't do anything right now, I would loose you. If I loose you, I would feel… all alone… That's what I felt like at the moment. I don't want to loose you, Kagome. I just don't. Don't leave me…"

Kagome was amazed at Goku's words. Never, in her time with Goku, had she heard him say anything like this. So emotional. It didn't seem like it was part of his character at all. It seemed like there was more to learn about Goku's nature. (And she has no idea how much.)

"Goku…"

Goku looked from her shoulder, smiling at her. "That's the first time you called me 'Goku' without the '-kun' part." He leaned closer to Kagome's face, tenderly rubbing his face against hers with his eyes closed. Kagome snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth of Goku's body.

As months passed by after Goku rescuing her in the woods, they found the four-stared dragonball. In that time, their love for each other grew stronger and soon enough, they got married. They built a home of their own on the mountains, enjoying their moments of peace. Months after their wedding, a new family member was born, their son, Gohan.

* * *

'_And about few years after Gohan's birth, things had gone crazy for us and there hadn't been a moment of peace for us. Well… There were few times when we could be at peace and enjoying our lives. Like now, after Gohan defeated Cell.'_ Kagome thoughtfully smiled. '_Everything is just fine… Goku even have managed to change Vegeta from his bad ways… well, partly. He's still too proud and arrogant… Just the way Bulma likes about her man.'_

"Kagome?" Goku came to her, with a plate filled with food for her and for their unborn child.

"Umm… Goku… I think you put too much food on the plate." Kagome sweatdropped, laughing nervously.

"Oh? You think so? Well, eat as much as you can and when you're done with eating, then I can eat what was left of!" Goku grinned.

"Oh, Goku." Kagome giggled. Goku took her hand with his free hand and led her to the table so she could sit down and set the plate before her.

"My, my Goku-kun, you're quite helpful around Kagome." Bulma joked, smiling smugly at the married couple.

"Err, well… I want everything to be fine for Kagome and the baby," Goku explained.

"Geez, Kagome. You're one lucky woman to have a _saiyajin_ that actually takes care of you." Bulma playfully pouted at her friend. Vegeta heard her and snarled lowly at them.

"Ah, well…" Kagome blushed.

"So then. How's the baby going?" Bulma sat next to Kagome as Goku was sitting on the other side of Kagome, stealing some of her food from the plate before Kagome stopped him by slapping on his hand.

"The baby's fine. Still few more months to go and then he will be with us, in this world." Kagome patted on her stomach. Also Goku placed his hand over hers, brushing his fingers across her tiny hand affectionately.

"I can't wait to see him in few months," Goku said, "I can already feel his energy. He's gonna be a strong fighter."

"'He', Goku-kun? How can you know that?" Bulma asked.

"Kagome told me so. She was right about Gohan so why won't she be right about this baby?"

"Well then, have you thought up a name for the baby?"

"Umm… sort of," Kagome answered. "But we will let it as a secret for now."

Bulma frowned slightly, "Okay then. Keep your little secret. It doesn't matter, anyways. At least Trunks will have a new playmate." Bulma smiled.

"He sure will. Speaking of Trunks, where is he? I haven't seen him today." Goku looked around to have a glimpse of Bulma and Vegeta's son.

"Oh, he's with his grandpa now. That father of mine… he always wants to show little Trunks his newest creations."

"You've to understand, Bulma-chan, that your father enjoys being a grandparent. My mama surely does…" Kagome mumbled out.

"So true, so true!" Bulma laughed. "Hmm, perhaps I should have a look at those two just in case. Who knows what crazy things my father will come up? I will be right back, you two! Don't go anywhere!"

"We won't, Bulma!" Goku shouted out after his blue-haired friend, his arm wrapped around Kagome's shoulders bring her closely to him. "So, what have you been thinking lately? Gohan said that you've been absent-minded few minutes ago."

"Nothing special. Just remembering our past… and how lucky I am to have you here again. When you fought against Cell and teleported yourself with him to take him away from Earth… I thought you were a goner," Kagome shuddered at the memory, "But I'm happy that you managed to survive from the blast… and that you came home afterwards."

"Well… There was no reason for me to stay at the Other World since I was some-what alive. Besides, you were the reason why I came back, after finding out about this little guy here," he patted gently on her stomach. Both of their thoughts went to the day when Gohan was born.

* * *

"You're doing great, Kagome-chan! Just one more push! C'mon! You can do it!" Bulma encouraged her in one of Capsule Corp's medical rooms. The Son family were visiting Bulma and the others at Bulma's home when Kagome felt a sharp kick within her and her water broke. They didn't have much of a choice but to stay at Bulma's place and Bulma helping her with the birth.

Meanwhile Goku was outside the room, doing some push-ups to take his mind off Kagome's screams and loud moans. He wanted to be with her, Bulma wouldn't let him come in. The suspension was killing him!

Kagome let out a loud scream as she gave her final push. After her scream, there was few seconds of silent and then he heard a baby's cry. That was his baby's voice in there. Goku jumped off the floor and ran to the door, opening it and caring nothing what Bulma would do him now. He wanted to see Kagome and the baby! Once he stepped inside to the room, the first thing what he saw was Kagome lying on the bed, panting heavily and the nurse drying her face from the sweat. Goku looked around, searching for baby and saw Bulma heading back to Kagome, with a pale blue bundle in her arms.

"Ah, you're here Goku. You could've waited for a little while," Bulma scolded at him.

"I'm sorry, but I heard the baby's cry and I…"

"It's okay, Goku," Kagome chuckled softly as she accepted the baby into her arms from Bulma, "Come here… and meet your son."

"S-son? We have a… son?" Goku quietly approached Kagome and the baby. He peeked inside the blanket and saw the face of their firstborn son sleeping in his mother's arms. "Wow… so small…"

"Yeah…" Kagome said dreamily. "He's finally here, Goku. Our son."

Goku gently rubbed his son's forehead with his finger. "Welcome to the world, son. We've been waiting for you."

* * *

"It was a quite interesting day when Chichi and my uncle paid the visit at our home when we thought a name for Gohan." Kagome spoke out.

"Yeah. It turned into an argument, which Gohan himself won." Goku chuckled.

"Oh, he had help from his father… when you said grandpa Gohan's name out loud." Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

"Hehee… Oh yeah. That's right." Goku nuzzled closely to Kagome. "It's good to be alive, to be with my friends and family… to have you in my arms, Kagome."

"Same here, Goku. I'm happy that you made it out alive…" Kagome brought his face close to hers, placing a soft kiss over his lips. Her saiyajin husband responded to the kiss, holding her close and gently not to harm the baby in her.

"Kakarot! I demand you to come where and fight with me in the gravity chamber!" "Vegeta! Don't you **dare** challenge Goku-kun now! We are having a party **and** relaxing from the battle against the androids! At least no more fighting until this day is **over**! You hear me!"

Kagome and Goku broke off of their kiss reluctantly. Goku frowned at the direction where he heard Vegeta's yell. "Gee… Vegeta's a spoilsport sometimes…"

"Sometimes? Try most of the time, Goku." Kagome lifted her eyebrow at him. "But don't worry," she whispered, "We can continue from where we were left off… when we get home." Kagome gave him a quick peck over his nose and went to Bulma who was scolding at Vegeta, as she was holding baby Trunks over her hip.

Goku watched her walk, with a playful glint in his eyes and unnatural smug grin over his lips. Yup, it was good to be alive.

**- OWARI -**

* * *

**Translations:**

**1. –chan -** a suffix meaning cute or little, a common endearment; used to address children, (close) younger friends and relatives, mainly females  
**2. ne? -** eh, right?; a very common supporting word  
**3. –sama -** a more respectful (even reverent) version of –san; means lady, ma'am, mistress, lord, master or sir.  
**4. miko -** a priestess  
**5. –kun -** a suffix used for people of equal/younger age and equal (social) standing  
**6. otousan -** father  
**7. obasan -** aunt  
**8. okaasan -** mother  
**9. aa -** yeah, yup; a masculine expression  
**10. onigiri -** a sort of rice ball   
**11. oi -** hey  
**12. daijoubu no ka? -** are you alright?  
**13. saiyajin -** a Saiyan  
**14. owari -** the end

* * *

Started: August 9, 2006  
Finished: August 11, 2006

* * *

**After talk:** Whee! Finished! My first DBZ & IY crossover… So happy… took only 3 days to write it down. Hmm, I might receive some flames from writing this fic. Either about the slight OOC in the fic, or about Goku not being married with Chichi. But hey, this WAS an AU fic… so I can write whatever I want to! (That was so mature of me…)

Anyways, to explain WHY I picked Goku & Kagome as a crossover-couple. For some reason, I've started to like those two together. They look cute together, and Goku can be both protective and gentle to Kagome. Oh, don't worry; I still love Inuyasha and Inuyasha x Kagome-pairing. I just need a change, that's all.

Well, what did you think? Reviews, please. :)

* * *


End file.
